


It wasn't butterfly wings that caused this catastrophe

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, a little if you squint at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: “If ya wanna talk to him so badly—”“Out of the question! I don’t know what’ll happen if I do,” Atsumu says, burying his nose in deeper. Like hiding away will do him any good.Before Kita graduates, Atsumu has something to tell him.And Shinsuke allows his ears to hear, his eyes to see, and his heart to accept.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	It wasn't butterfly wings that caused this catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> so there was this gif of atsumu hugging kita and i just reeaaalllyyy wanted to write that TT and a pouty Atsumu confessing his feelings??
> 
> I didnt really know how to end it after having written the first half, but then i decided to finish it as a warm-up a piece .v. Very happy with how it turned out! Anyway I love the butterfly effect (especially in games), but this is very lowkey and just soft.

It was the last week, and Miya Atsumu was being weird. Shinsuke has his eyes open; they were described as observant, unblinking, unforgiving, and at times scary. For Shinsuke himself…he was just looking at people; when they said something dumb, he’d stay silent and just stare at them. If they weren’t being dumb, he would have kind words for them.

He didn’t know what to do about twin with the yellow blond hair dye. Volleyball-wise, nothing seems out of order; Atsumu’s tosses are going up as usual. His voice can be heard clearly, if sometimes a little too often when he’s off-court. He’s guiding the first years through receive drills, and doesn’t cause as much disharmony as he might have with spikers. Releasing a sigh through his nose, Shinsuke cannot put his finger on the pulse of what seems odd about Atsumu. And yet he cannot stop staring at him. Taking in all that bright energy, the thirst for more, the hunger to keep improving every day and be the best. Perhaps nothing was wrong with Atsumu. But with Shinsuke himself, and the beat of his heart skipping around when Atsumu’s roaring laughter echoes through the gym.

*

*

“You know, it’s gonna be too late when he graduates,” Osamu says, taping up his toes after landing badly during a block. Atsumu huffs, pouting into his arms, into his knees. Just his eyes peer over—secretly looking at where Shinsuke is giving out final advice to some bloody arrogant first years. Grumbling, Atsumu has no fight in him to kick Osamu back when his twin steps on his toes.

“Are ya listening?”

“I’m trying to sound you out and listen what he says to those little shitheads,” Atsumu grumbles back from behind his arms. Osamu follows the line of sight.

“If ya wanna talk to him so badly—”

“Out of the question! I don’t know what’ll happen if I do,” Atsumu says, burying his nose in deeper. Like hiding away will do him any good.

*

*

He sees it coming a mile away. Half the day, Atsumu has been stealing glances. Shuffles close, then runs off. Each time Shinsuke looks up, it’s the back of Atsumu’s hair he sees. Where the blond ends, and natural black hair has been cut shorter, a stark contrast that has Shinsuke’s fingers itching. 

It was actually a relief when Atsumu finally works up the courage—for whatever he needs it for—to say something to him. 

If he would speak, that is.

Shinsuke remains a man of patience, even on his graduation day. He has his diploma and single flower neatly within the crook of his arm, leaning the items against his side. Below, Atsumu’s feet shuffle, it’s also were Atsumu’s eyes have been staring at for the past minute. Before they glanced up, but now they were just staring down. His face was all sadness, and Shinsuke can’t help but feel somewhat happy—that Miya Atsumu is sad of him leaving, even if it was inevitable.

Atsumu and Osamu had been standing on the side. Osamu gave his twin the push forward, then hooked his arms around Gin’s and Suna’s necks to drag them away. Since then, Atsumu had just stood there. His hands were shoved deep into his jacket pockets. As if it’s getting to much, Atsumu taps his right heel to the floor, then his toes—twice, thrice. He grumbles to himself, mumbles a curse under his breathe.

Those who are patient will be rewarded. Atsumu looks up finally, and this time his eyes do not glance away again. He steps forward, swallowing what must be dry air. His chin lifts, until his eyes fully meet Shinsuke’s. If he’s wanting to look away again, Atsumu is doing a great job not blinking anywhere else. Around them, the grounds have become silent. Only a little breeze combs through the trees. Shinsuke doesn’t blink either. Wanting to take in the full view of Atsumu looking just at him, with the back drop of bright cherry pink trees behind him. A sight to remember.

“Kita-san,” Atsumu starts when he’s closed most of the respectable distance, and then some. “I want you to…keep watching my progress. I want to be an underclassman you can be proud of. Thank you for the last 2 years.”

If he blinks, he might miss something. Atsumu’s eyes betray his true intentions, they shift to Shinsuke’s lips, back up immediately. Shinsuke keeps perfectly still, ignoring the feeling of his chest expanding. It was different when it was both the twins, and their earnest feelings. This was so different, because it was just Atsumu. Him, and Atsumu. A thing he hadn’t allowed to happen, as he locked his heart tight.

There was no chains holding it back now, beating uncontrollably. Had Shinsuke been so obvious?

Atsumu takes a deep breath; his upper torso and head lean backwards as he inhales. And then he crushes forward, his arms looping around Shinsuke. He lets himself be pulled in. Blinking for the first time, Shinsuke lets his chest stay open, accepting all this warmth that envelopes him into a strong hug full of warmth. It’s a breeze turned to a storm, a flurry of butterflies suddenly soaring skywards. Standing in the eye of the storm they both help create, to never watch the destruction of what might have been before. 

It was everything Shinsuke didn’t allow himself to sink in, not when he was Atsumu’s senpai, not when he was his teammate and captain. Still, Shinsuke’s hand are numb to return the gesture—when all his body wants is more of this.

The embrace tightens, and Atsumu’s mouth sinks impossibly closer into Shinsuke’s neck. That spark sets Shinsuke’s wants free, to do as his body pleases. Sinking, Shinsuke closes his eyes and steps his feet between Atsumu’s as he returns the embrace. Gathering his thoughts, Shinsuke speaks softly up into Atsumu’s ear.

“I’m looking forward to what you will do next, Atsumu.”

Atsumu doesn’t let go. And the embrace is as much as he dares. Shinsuke smiles sweetly when it stops. Atsumu’s eyes do not glance anywhere but his eyes. It brings Shinsuke’s armour down, all the way. Undoes him like nothing else has ever dared. His hand brushes through the dyed blond hair, fingers trailing the cheekbone, the jawline, the neck. His nails wants to scratch up and disappear in that shorter black hair, pull the blond…Lingering touches, as the next steps cannot be taken here, not yet.

"Kita-san...I. I like you..." Atsumu says, and while his words come out slowly, his voice doesn't stutter. He claps his lips tight together, not wanting to take them back.

Shinsuke blinks, then smiles. “If your feelings remain the same half a year hence, let’s talk then,” Shinsuke offers, not just seeing the widening smile of Atsumu stretch, but feeling it thrum through his palm too. They’re standing chest to chest, and Shinsuke can feel Atsumu’s heart beating through.

“My feelings have been what they’d were for 2 years now, Kita-san. But,” he sighs, a lot more like himself than the past week. “If that’s what you want…”

Shinsuke’s eyes shift between Atsumu’s. What he wants…he’s been denying it for so long. And apparently, that same self-control was executed on Atsumu’s side. Could he really leave like this? Letting things stay as unfinished as unstarted..? Maybe his kouhai had the same thoughts Shinsuke had. Or his love for volleyball was so strong that he never succumbed to any distractions. 

“I’ll come see you at nationals,” Shinsuke says, meaning it. He could have mention the team, the others. But seeing Atsumu’s eyes soften… “Wherever it will be held, I’ll go there.”

The nails cannot retain upon the neck. Shinsuke rushes them up, watching Atsumu’s eyes widen, his cheek taint in pink. Befitting, as cherry petals float about with the next harder breeze unsettling them from the branches. It’s the last thing Shinsuke sees as he closes his eyes. Closing off the sensation of sight, feel overtakes; as he pushes Atsumu down into the kiss, gently pressing his own lips to those sweetly opened ones. Atsumu’s arms tighten after a moment, and Shinsuke can feel himself lifted up. Between them is pure silence, as the trees rush and sway.

Atsumu doesn’t let him go for a while. And Shinsuke is happy to just stay here, be here. Enjoy it.

*

*

His legs are screaming at him to finally stop. But there’s no stopping. And Atsumu isn’t chasing a ball—he doesn’t have to make his legs jump for a block, for a toss, to the side for a receive. It was over.

He rushes through the throng of people in the corridors. Carefully shifts his body through them. His breathes hitches, louder, insane. Atsumu is still high from the win, defeating Karasuno—his revenge one year in the making. But instead of falling, of relaxing, of eating…

“Kita-san!” He yells, finally seeing him. Laughing like a maniac, Atsumu comes to a screeching halt. Aran is there too, giving a wave, congratulating him, accepting Atsumu’s bow towards him before he makes himself scarce.

“Congrats, Atsumu. That last play was amazing,” Kita says, smiling warming. Now Atsumu feels like a dumb shit. He should have washed his face! Fix his hair! Dress in something clean! Kita would never accept him like this… He steps away awkwardly, hoping that he doesn’t smell too badly.

From one second to the next, Kita’s warm eyes freeze over. That mile-stare into one’s soul pierces Atsumu into a standstill again. He feels his spine straighten, his shoulders square up, his arms tight to his side. Muscle memory. Unable to move at all now, he watches as Kita steps closer to him. A small ‘tch’ comes from his mouth, and then Kita’s hand rises up to his hair. 

“C’mere,” he orders gently, and Atsumu wonders if his hair was looking extremely stupid. He bows his head forward, flinching when he smells Kita’s handsoap, his clean hands running through the blond. “You’re gross…I never minded when I was playing myself but…please clean up. I’ll be waiting at the bus for you.”

“Y-yes!” Atsumu says, happy and smiling again. When he tries to lean back however, his hair is pulled tight into Kita’s grip, who doesn’t stop pulling until their mouths clash together. Atsumu blinks a rapid storm, his mouth useless as Kita’s close around his bottom lip. A small sound parts them, and Kita sighs. 

“Now you can go.”

*

*

If Shinsuke thought he could have any privacy… His former teammates and underclassmen bow as one to him, and the new blood greets him too. It takes some time until he can pull Atsumu away from them all. Shinsuke brings Atsumu behind the bus, making him lean against it. That little fox smile of his was addicting…Shinsuke likes making it disappear into a kiss, like they’ve been doing the past three months whenever Atsumu would give him a moment away from club.

“I’ll be moving out into the country,” Shinsuke says with a heavy heart, watching Atsumu’s smile disappear for the wrong reasons. He tells him, quickly and hopefully without too much added pain. “I’ve always…known what your path was, Atsumu. Since that youth camp. And I also knew that my grandmother wanted to go back to her hometown someday. To go back to the farm, even if she herself wouldn’t be able to work on it.”

Atsumu nods, his fingers clenching around the lapel of Shinsuke’s coat. “I understand…”

“I’ll still keep watching,” Shinsuke continues. He doesn’t want to say its over. That it was just a short-lived dream.

Atsumu’s eyes change; hopes enters as bright as the first rays of sunlight. “Then…I’ll visit! Just tell me when harvest is over…Or I’ll come to the farm and help out from time to time! A professional athlete needs downtime too, and what better than the fresh mountain air and the farm life!”

Shinsuke laughs, and then his laughing mouth is captured into a searing kiss. Atsumu’s hands have become bolder since they started dating. He presses them under Shinsuke’s jawline now, not letting him back out of this. Shinsuke finds himself once more sinking into that warm, waiting chest. Accepting him as he his. Atsumu deepens the kiss, even when some sounds come from the bus. Shinsuke hears his old coach, yelling them into quieting down.

Atsumu eyes open, stare him down—making Shinsuke’s unprepared knees weak.

“I can do long-distance. Osamu said I’ve always been loyal to you…even before. I don’t mind waiting. Not one bit!”

Shinsuke softens from the knees up. He smiles, letting his eyes drift close. Atsumu’s life was always meant to be a storm that overtook the lands. And Shinsuke? He would just have to learn to stand his ground. As firmly as he always has. And enjoy the roar of the hurricane.

“Is that little laugh a yes, Kita-san?”

Snorting again, Shinsuke nods. He looks up into Atsumu’s eyes, so wild and beautiful. “Fine, let’s try it. But try to find a club closer to the Hyogo area than away from it?”

“Oh, no worries! I have the perfect club already in mind,” Atsumu grins, then descends down to leave wild kisses all over Shinsuke’s face. “As if I could drift too far away from this…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in multi-ship heaven until I have to decide what to work on TT i love so many ships...and these two! Gah they're so cute together and I will explore them more some day TT Japanese twitter really hits out so many cute comics with a flustered Atsumu who keeps getting randomly kissed by Kita and i just. die and live every day.


End file.
